Raindrops on Roses
by FatesofConquest
Summary: "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things!" Lance missed a lot of things from back home, so many things.


_Cutsey Klance stuff! Hope everyone enjoys reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 _Disclaimer~ Voltron and its characters do not belong to me._

* * *

"Lance? Hey Lance, are you awake?" Keith's voice asks, accompanied with soft knocks on his door, waking him from a blissful slumber. He groans, pulling his pillow over his head and trying to return to his dream of home. It didn't work, Keith knocking again. "Lance?" He groans again, giving up and getting up with wildly disheveled hair.

"What do you want Keith?" He yawns, opening his door and rubbing at his eyes.

"Get dressed." The other paladin instructs already decked out in his usual clothes. That wakes Lance right up, ducking back from the door to pull his clothes on over what he was already wearing.

"Paladin clothes? Are we under attack?"

"No, no, just your regular outfit is fine. Just hurry up and stay quiet." Lance pauses, giving him a weird look as Keith turns away, shutting the door. He shrugs, shaking his head. Things had been weird between them since Keith had found him, all by himself, totally homesick. He had accidently spilled everything to Keith, rambling so long that he was nearly and tears and had reached whining about the rain. About missing the rain of all things! No wonder Keith was avoiding him! He shakes his head free of the thoughts, pulling on his jacket and opening the door. Keith turns. "Ready?"

"Sure, where are we going again?"

"Just shut up and follow me." Keith replies, walking away quickly. Lance shakes his bed head but follows, all the way to Red's hanger. He pauses.

"Are you kidnapping me?" He jokes, raising an eyebrow. Keith does not look nearly so amused.

"Just get in the Lion.

"Woah man, are you serious?! You are kidnapping me! The others are going to notice, they'll come after you!"

"Lance I'm not kidnapping you! I just want to show you something and we're running out of time." Lance peers at him, swearing he saw Keith's cheeks flush.

"Alright fine, just remember the castle can track the lions!" He replies, Keith rolling his eyes and taking the controls as Lance scrambles in.

"Shut up Lance." Was the only reply, hanger door opening to the vast expanse of space. Red is expertly navigated out into it, quickly leaving the castle behind. Lance peers around the pilot chair, peering at the stars.

"Can I ask where we're going?" Keith doesn't say anything and Lance sighs, leaning back. "Guess not…"

They fly in silence, Lance absently drumming his fingers on his leg until the lion finally lands. Lance hadn't even realized they had been approaching a planet, squeaking in surprise.

"Where are we?"

"Come on." Lance sighs again, Keith already up and heading out.

"Back to this, really?" Lance mutters, dragging his feet after the red paladin. Red's mouth opens, Keith waiting by the front for him as Lance stops beside him, staring out, dumbstruck. It was almost hard to see, sheets of rain splashing down, water bouncing onto their feet. Keith glances at him, arms crossed tightly.

"I know it's weird. You were just talking about the rain and I happened to find this planet and-"

"Keith?"

"...Yes?" Lance grins wildly, shrugging his jacket off.

"Shut up." Lance seizes his hand, tossing the jacket back, and tugs him forward into the downpour. Keith's arm waves wildly, trying to get back into the lion.

"Lance!" Keith shrieks, the blue paladin laughing as he lets him go, jumping into a puddle.

"Come on Keith! It's raining, it's really raining, let's celebrate it!" He shouts, scooping up water and tossing it at the stuck up Keith, red paladin's arm wrapped around himself as the rain flattens his hair against his head. He sputters when the water hits.

"Lance what the hell?!" Lance kicks more water at him, laughing harder and louder.

"Come on mullethead, lighten up!"

"Oh, it is on!" Keith charges and Lance laugh-screams and the two start a mini splash war, mud flying in the mix, until Lance slips, falling forward. Right onto Keith, knocking them both down into a muddy puddle. Startled blue eyes meet equally startled violet, Lance staring at the mud speckling Keith's cheek and over his nose. Keith swallows, movement catching Lance's eye in a way it never had before.

"Lance?"

"Thank you for this Keith. I really appreciate what you're doing for me."

"I just heard that there was rain here, it was nothing…"

"That's not true, you not only listened to my stupid rambling but also acted on it." Ebony hair was curled against his forehead, slick and soaked from the rain. Lance was suddenly struck with how galaxy like his eyes was, deep and purple, and weirdly pretty.

He wasn't sure how it happened, or who moved first (though they would doubtlessly debate it later), but suddenly they were kissing. It was stupidly cliche in the rain, Lance over Keith. But at the moment it didn't matter, Lance falling to the side of Keith, Keith turning with him, lips still locked. His fingers move up and back, running through Keith's soaking wet and muddy hair, both pairs of eyes shut.

Eventually, they had to come apart for air, breaths coming heavily, and Lance couldn't help but smile at the bright red flush in Keith's cheeks.

"Hey, Keith?" The other winces slightly, looking nervous.

"Y-yeah?" Lance scoots forward, mud staining his shirt even further, and sets his forehead against his, heart fluttering from those violet eyes. Keith's quick breath tickles his neck, rainfall slowing around them.

"Best kidnapping ever." And he carefully kisses him again.

* * *

 _~Fates_


End file.
